Funny Mistake
by littlemikey
Summary: Everyone believes that Donnie falls in love with mikey... but...


Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Funny Mistake

All believe taht Donnie is falled in love of a his similar... but...

**One Shot**

Mikey sat on the sofa, to look the TV. He was bored and there was nothing of decent. He glimpsed Donatello come out from his laboratory and he greeted with absently.

"Hi, Don!".

"Hello, Mikey!" Donnie smiled.

Michelangelo returned to watch the TV, but his eyes were enlarged when he listened a strange murmur... but not of pain, maybe... of pleasure?

He saw the kitchen's light and shrugged his shoulders.

"Love! I love you too! I love you!" Don's little sweet voice squeaked.

Mikwy rolled his eyes exasperated and taken the remote, starting a frenetic zapping. He ignored the genius in the kitchen and passed a hand on the forehead.

"Your green sea skin is so magnificent... and your blue eyes...".

Mikey fallen by the sofa: had he listened well?

He shaked the head and remained with wide open mouth, incredulous.

"Maybe Donnie has a mental problems...", he observed.

A hard hand pressed against his nape: Mikey screamed like a hysterical girly, falling of him shell. He massaged his hit area and lifting up his eyes, he noticed Raphael and Leonardo.

"What are you doing, lamebrain?" Raph jeered.

Mikey would answered, but a new moan came out the kitchen.

"Your orange mask... is so soft... I wanna kiss you all!".

The youngest turtle swallowed and looked his elder brothers.

"I get wrong or I have listened Donnie?" Leonardo asked, perplexed.

Mikey rubbed his faced, without know what to tell.

"Oh, love!" Don screamed, finally, running out from the kitchen: "LOVE!".

Michelangelo goggled the eyes and stretched out the hands forward: he was Donatello's mark! He had running toward... with pervert thoughts!

"Mikey! RUN!" Raph ordered: "Now I do recover Donatello!".

He opened wide his legs and looked Leonardo: at the opportune moment, they jumped on the genious, locked the arms and the legs.

Mikey, instead, was remained still where was. He wanted to know more of this story.

"Don, what are you happening?" Leonardo shouted.

The sex, to him, was a outrageous thing... figure us, then, the family inside.

"The caffeine has blackened your brain!" Raph yelled.

"No! Leave me! I love him! Love, save me!" Don screamed.

"He's crazy!" Mikey squeaked, horrifing.

Was a lucky that the sensei wasn't at home. In fact, he was April's home, to teach her some techniques of self-defence. He would been scandalized himself and his heart wouldn't held at the shock of a pervert son.

"What did you happened?" Leo asked, lifted up.

He kept narrow Donnie's arm, put a feet against his ankle, in way to prevent him to escape.

"I don't know".

"Why I can't express my sentiments, eh?" Donnie growled.

"Donnie, are you crazy?" Leo reproached.

"No! I love him!" Donnie sighed, pointing Michelangelo.

"But if we're males!" Raph muttered: "I believe...".

"Leave the witticisms to Mikey!" Leonardo corrected: "Don, are you really secure?".

"I love him. And I couldn't care less!" Donnie answered.

Guided as by a big mystic power, Donnie freed himself and jumped on Michelangelo, who shouted of scar.

"Don, I would have my first kiss by a girl!" Mikey squirmed.

Donnie caressed him cheek, with sweet eyes: "You're so cute... why I have not notice you before?".

Donnie was sat on Mikey's stomach, with a malicious and overwhelming look.

"Because you was sane of mind?!" Mikey squeaked.

He adorned the lips with the arms, imploring help.

Leo and Raph tried to kept the genius, without success.

"LEAVE ME!" Donnie roared, clinged to Michelangelo.

A tangle of arms and legs started to roll in the middle of the dojo, with shouts, prosests, hysterical screams and sweet love's expressions.

Donnie's hand reached Mikey's sides and he started to digged under the belt's knot, with big passion.

"Donnie, look that you crossing my Area 51!", the orange turtle screamed.

"Mmh..." the other expressed, licked his lips: "I love you!".

"Raph!" Leo called: "We haven't change, unfortunately!".

The Hot-head nodded and taken a pot of earthenware: he approached to Donatello and broken it on his head. The purple turtle collapsed on Mikey's forehead, with a resonant thud.

"Aaaah!" Mikey whined, massaging his forehead: "Son of...".

Leo and Raph give him a death look and Mikey, giggled, corrected himself.

"I mean: is so beautiful have a sexual maniac brother".

Later, Donnie recovered consciousness. He had a bag with some ice on the head and... a hard headache! His sight focused and, slowly, he noticed the angry faces of his brothers.

"Ouch...", he whined, massaging his face.

"Then, Don..." Leo begun: "I hope that you fell better".

Donnie nodded and looked Michelangelo: his eyes showed pleasure and he jumped on poor Mikey, falling on the floor... again.

"NO! NOT AGAIN!" Mikey screamed, with Donnie on his shell.

"Love! I missed you!" Donatello squeaked, caressed Mikey's sides

Mikey started to laughed: "No! Ah! Ah! Not the tickle!".

Leo and Raph didn't knew to think... they believed that the classic "blow on the head" would been essential... but it wasn't functioned with Don.

"Mmh... I eat you of kiss!", the genius proposed.

Mikey frozen immediately: the brother's hand was on his groin! He tried to think positive, but Donnie's weight was moved away from his shell.

"At last, we and you alone!", the purple turtle exclaimed, sat on the floor and faraway to Mikey,

Leo, Raph and tha young turtle exchanged a perplexed look...

They watched Donnie, without understand anything.

"What are you looking at?", the genius protested, tighting something in the hands.

"I believed that you loved Mikey..." Raph explained, perplexed.

Donnie sickened himself and lifted.

"Oh, c'mon! What kind of ideas come in your mind?!".

"No, really!" Mikey screamed: "First, you molested me and now... you unloaded me? At least, we make a little dinner and you explain me the reason of the divorce!".

Leo's slap affected Mikey's nape.

"Mikey, you aren't married... for the luck!".

"Leo, you steal me the part!" Raphie spoken ironically, given another slap to Mikey.

"Ehi! I'm delicate!" Michelangelo protested.

"Donnie, are you really secure of don't remember of you hot passion for Mikey?" Leo asked.

Donatello slammed the eyelids, starting to laugh. The three turtles were without words.

"Antidepressants?" Mikey proposed.

"I would say... a lovely shower with iron brush to scratch" Raph said.

After five minutes of laughs, Donnie returned "serious".

"But which loved passion?!", he explained: "I wanted this only!".

The three looked the orange and blue stain in Donnie's hand.

"A candy?" Leonardo asked.

"A candy, last that is remain", the genius murmured.

"Wait! I need explainations!" Mikey interrupted: "You would molested me for a candy only? That I didn't knew neither of her existence?!-.

Donnie giggled again: "It's a particular candy".

He peeled it, showing an green sea oval, with blue dots. There was some orange strips on the exsternal paper too. Donnie ate it and emitted some moan of pleasure.

"I love you, candy!", he squaked.

"So... you wasn't in love of Mikey..." Raphie observed, astounded.

"He isn't my type!" Donnie giggled, returning in his laboratory.

Remained alone, the three brothers exchanged a perplexed look

"The next time, I put a Klunk's hair ball in my belt!" Mikey giggled.

He stepped over the sofa's back and returned to watch a program that explained the couple of tho normal turtles...

"Ok" Raph said: "Don isn't a gay!".

Leonardo nodded and put a hand on his forehead: he had scar, but, at last, was been a comprehension's mistake...

The End!


End file.
